


110. Alex and Luke continue a few days of service... maybe.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [110]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	110. Alex and Luke continue a few days of service... maybe.

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans continue a few days of service... maybe.**_  
[backdated to mid-February; directly follows Alex's declaration of [a few days of service](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/12935.html), beatings thrown in _gratis_ ]

When they finally make it around to getting out of bed again, Luke puts together some sandwiches for lunch and once again settles at his sir's feet, eating quietly and resting against his legs. Alex constantly has his hand in Luke's hair and it's a touch Luke loves, craves, makes him whimper softly when it's taken away. A few times he almost falls asleep, so utterly content it mystifies him. Usually he can barely sit still. Of course the way his whole body aches probably explains at least part of that and when Alex informs him he's going to work out while Luke makes dinner, he downs two more ibuprofen, hoping to get ahead of the pain.

In the kitchen, he assembles the meatballs Alex requested, taking his time to lovingly tend the pasta sauce made from scratch, adjusting the spices as needed. A few times, he just stops what he's doing, leaning against the counter, tired in a way that he couldn't even describe if he tried. But finally the meatballs are in the oven, along with the bruschetta, pasta cooking away.

Alex despises working out, despises it with a passion. And even though it's cold outside, he opens all the windows in the room where he keeps his weight machines so that it won't feel so stuffy and claustrophobic. He pushes himself through the boring but necessary routine, keeping the music loud and trying to lose himself in it. Eventually he decides that he's endured enough punishment for one day, and he goes to shower off the sweat, curious how Luke's been doing in his absence.

"Where do you want to eat?" Luke asks when Alex comes into the kitchen, giving his sir a small smile. "Dining table?"

"Yeah," Alex decides with a nod. Spaghetti and meatballs doesn't sound like a fun handfeeding menu - not tonight, anyway - and he doesn't want to sit on the floor with Luke either, so table it is. "I like looking at you." He grins and slips his hand around Luke's neck, leaning in to brush a soft kiss over his boy's lips.

Luke makes a soft sound of pleasure at the kiss, leaning into Alex for a moment. "You smell good," he murmurs, inhaling deeply.

"You taste good," Alex replies, wrapping his arms around his boy. "And I'm hungry."

Glancing at the clock, Luke does a few rough calculations. "You've got ten minutes til dinner, but I need to set the table," he says, reluctant as he is to leave Alex's arms.

"Are you telling me no?" Alex asks softly, pushing Luke back against the counter.

Eyes widening, Luke shakes his head. "But I need to put the pasta in the sink or it'll be too soft," he says quickly.

Alex had been about to grin and let his boy go, but Luke's response surprises him. He pins his lover with his gaze, blue eyes turning chilly. "And you really think soggy pasta is more important than being ready when your sir wants you?" he asks, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. "You can cook more."

Luke drops his gaze instantly. "Yes, sir. Of course. How do you want your boy?" he asks, almost sick to his stomach at obviously having fucked up.

"I don't at the moment, actually. I just didn't like the answer my boy gave me." Alex empties the contents of a small black suede bag onto the counter: the promised cage. He slips the hard plastic pieces onto Luke's cock, then secures it with a tiny padlock, so flimsy that it's really just a psychological hold as opposed to a physical one. "Dinner," he says simply, turning away to go wait in the living room.

Mortified, Luke fights back tears as he sets the table and plates their dinner. He should know better. He really should. Nothing should come before his sir. "Dinner's ready," he says softly, sticking his head in the living room, unable to look at Alex.

"All right." Alex shuts his laptop and takes his seat at the table, spreading his napkin across his lap. Sitting back he watches Luke, waiting for his boy to serve him.

Luke slides one plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of Alex and sets the second at his own place. "There's fresh parmesan," he says, placing a small bowl in front of Alex. "And there's bruschetta and salad," he adds, setting both within his sir's reach. Lastly, he pours Alex a glass of red wine and sets the bottle on the table. In the light of how drowsy he's already feeling, he's going to stick with water tonight. "Can I get you anything else, sir?"

"No." Alex sprinkles parmesan liberally over his food, then savors his first bite, the flavors blending so perfectly on his tongue. But the tension in the air is close to killing him. Abruptly he shoves his chair back from the table and holds his hands out. "Jesus Christ, Luke," he mutters. "Come here."

Luke goes, but only so far, not really sure what Alex wants. "Yes, sir?"

Exasperated - unfair though it may be - Alex shoots his lover a look, then pulls Luke down into his lap. "Just hold me," he orders, his voice gruff as he tugs Luke tight against him. "Put your arms around me and hold me."

Blinking back tears, certain he's going to burst into sobs if he even tries to speak, Luke throws his arms around Alex and hangs on tight, burying his face in the crook of his sir's shoulder.

"Okay, so this is an experiment we won't be repeating. For a while, at least," Alex says, nuzzling Luke's hair. Taking comfort in his boy's warmth, his scent.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks, sitting up a little. At least so he can see Alex's face. "Which part?"

"Um, god, let me think," Alex says, his voice drier than dust. "Any of it."

"Why?" Okay. Shit. Now Luke _is_ in tears, unable to hold them back. "I didn't mean to fuck up with dinner. I won't do it again."

"Stop that," Alex orders sharply, his tone much harsher than he'd intended it to be. But fuck, it freaks him the hell out to know that he made his lover cry, like this. Because of emotional pain, not physical. "This isn't about dinner. Stop apologizing."

"I didn't mean dinner. I meant before. How I gave you the wrong answer," Luke says, gulping back sobs. "I should've put you first."

"Stop stop stop," Alex moans, and he has never felt more like scum than he does right now. "Get up," he says, giving Luke a little push. "Go get in bed."

Luke starts to protest then quiets, realizing he shouldn't be arguing with his sir. Not now. Not like this. He heads for their bedroom and gets into bed, Alex following behind him.

Slipping under the covers as well, Alex pulls Luke to his chest. At first, he hugs him tightly; it takes a while until he can gradually loosen his grip and simply hold his boy, not cling. "I think..." he says eventually, "I think this was too much. That was a heavy beating. I shouldn't have pushed you to do the beating and the service at the same time."

"But I probably would have said the same stupid things even if you hadn't beat me," Luke points out, confused.

"No. You're tired," Alex insists, deciding he's not going to take issue over that 'stupid' right this second. "You're tired and you're in pain. It's overwhelming."

"But I wanted to do this," Luke whispers. "I wanted you to be proud of me, and we almost never get the time to do this sort of thing."

"I'm always proud of you, _älskling_ ," Alex replies. He shifts, rolling Luke to his back so that he can look down into his lover's eyes. "I wanted to do it too. Just like I wanted to mark you. But I should have known better than to combine the two. After this morning, I should have just been pampering you. Or, I should have let you serve me for two days. But not both." He swallows hard. "I'm sorry. I was wrong."

It's not often that Luke's heard Alex apologize, which must mean something. Something big. And his sir doesn't seem angry with him. Or disappointed. "So what do we do now?" Luke asks softly. "Can I still serve you tomorrow?"

Alex shrugs a little. "We'll decide that tomorrow. Now..." He brushes his fingers over Luke's cheek. "I promised you a hot bath and a bottle of good wine."

"What about dinner?" Luke asks, tilting his head into the touch.

"I don't know if I'm hungry now. But if you insist," Alex says, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. "We can eat while we're in the bath." He steps into the ensuite bathroom and turns the taps on hot, then continues on to the kitchen in search of the good Cabernet which Luke decanted to breathe.

Luke follows quietly and moves the food to a tray and the tray to the bathroom. "Can the cage go in the bath?" he asks, gathering towels.

"Yes, but it won't." Alex sets their wine goblets on the marble vanity, then refills them. "Come here," he says, turning around, and when Luke steps closer, Alex reaches down and breaks the tiny padlock. The pieces of the cage fall into his hands, and he sets them by the sink to be dealt with tomorrow.

"Thank you," Luke murmurs, watching Alex and leaning up to kiss him when he's freed. His mouth soft and warm. "I keep wanting to tell you I'm sorry, and I know you don't want to hear that, but I am, and I hope you won't hesitate to be hard with me when I need it just because I couldn't handle it tonight."

"When you need it?" Alex asks, leaning to test the water temperature. Fuck, after a night like this, Luke actually expects him to trust his judgment? He turns on the cold faucet as well. "Maybe I am hungry," he mutters, shrugging out of his clothing and stepping into the tub.

"When you think I need it," Luke says, waiting for Alex to get settled. "Do you want me at the other end or between your legs?"

"I think if you sit between my legs right now then we're both going to wind up swimming in spaghetti sauce," Alex says, his mouth quirking. He shuts off the taps, then reaches to snag their wineglasses, sipping at his own while Luke gets comfortable. He trades glass for dinner plate and slices his fork into a meatball.

"Is it still hot enough?" Luke asks, but he's already digging into his own plate like he hasn't eaten for days.

"It's perfect," Alex assures his lover. Because, hey, Luke cooked it, which means delicious even under sorry circumstances. He stretches out his legs, twining with Luke's in the water. And sips at his wine, and finally starts to feel some of the tension unwinding from his muscles. Some of it.

"There's the bruschetta too," Luke points, leaning forward to put a couple of pieces on the edge of Alex's plate. "We can have the salad with lunch tomorrow," he adds, giving Alex a smile. "And I can make pancakes for breakfast if you'd like?" Anything to make up for tonight.

"Don't stress. You should sleep in tomorrow." Taking a bite of bruschetta, Alex moans in pleasure and then licks his lips, leaning over the edge of the tub so he doesn't drop any crumbs in the water. "This is awesome, Luke. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke says, smiling more widely, Alex's reaction to the food helping his mood. "I love cooking for you."

Alex snorts a laugh. "Yeah. What do they call that? A symbiotic relationship, or something?" Given the enthusiasm with which he eats Luke's cooking.

Luke laughs. "I made dessert too," he says, sipping at his wine. "But it'll keep for tomorrow."

"Okay." Alex barely restrains himself from licking his plate before he carefully sets it down on the floor. Reaching out, he snags the bottle of Cabernet, then tops off their glasses. Settling back again, he guides Luke's foot up onto his thigh. "How do you feel right now?"

"Better," Luke says. "Sleepy but good." He smiles. "How about you?"

Alex shrugs, nods. Deflects. "Tomorrow when you're in pain I don't want you to wait and ask me for painkillers. If you're waiting to ask me, then you're already wasting time. I want you to take what you need, when you need it. Got that?" he asks, watching his boy over the rim of his wineglass.

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly. "I already took some more earlier," he confesses, "while I was preparing dinner."

"Good." Alex nods towards Luke's plate. "When you're done with your dinner, then come sit over here. I want to hold you." He feels like he can't have enough contact with Luke right now, just simple touching. He needs that connection to soothe himself.

"I'm done," Luke says, setting his plate aside and shifting carefully in the tub until he's between Alex's thighs, back against his sir's chest.

"Much better." Alex sighs and slips a bit deeper into the water, wrapping all his limbs around his boy. "I love you more than anything, Luke. Do you know that?"

Luke nods. "I do, and I love you more than anything too," he says, linking their fingers together.

"Good." Alex presses his lips to Luke's hair and for a second he simply breathes, like he can take this moment of peace and keep it within himself, forever.

"I know you said we'd see about tomorrow," Luke says softly, after they've sat like that for a while. Knowing he should probably keep quiet but unable to help himself. Needing to say something. "But please let me serve you. I promise I'll be okay and if we put it off, it'll just grow in our minds as this big thing. _Please?_ "

Alex shuts his eyes, and his jaw tightens. _Fuck_. His boy is asking him for something. More than that, he's going out of his way to make a special request. And all Alex wants in the world is to give Luke anything he asks for... Well, that's mostly all Alex wants. "I really do need time to think about it," he answers eventually, and, despite the truth of that statement, he's already angry with himself for not simply saying _yes_.

Chewing at his bottom lip, Luke nods, definitely knowing better than to push. "Okay." He snuggles back into Alex's embrace, wishing he could have a do-over of the last few hours. Anything to not feel like he's set them back with his stupid meltdown.

Relieved when Luke doesn't press the issue, Alex tries to relax into cuddling with his boy. Even though he feels like such a fucking coward for feeling relieved.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" Luke asks as the water starts to cool and their skin begins to prune.

"Just chill out. Watch some TV." It's Alex-code for _OMG I need a snuggle_.

"I can make some popcorn," Luke offers, twisting his head for a kiss just because.

"Extra butter, extra salt?" Alex asks, his voice hopeful. He'll have to do extra time in the home gym tomorrow, damn it, but it'll be worth it.

"Definitely," Luke says with a smile. " _Huge_ bowl."

Grinning, Alex sets the bathtub to draining, then gets to his feet and unfurls a huge fluffy towel to wrap Luke in.

Luke lets Alex wrap him up and dry him off and then he does the same for his sir, although really it should be the other way around. "Do you want me to stay naked?" he asks, not really wanting to take anything for granted at this point.

"It's too cold for that," Alex says with a shake of his head. And it is chilly, true, now that night has fallen. But Alex's primary concern is that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his lover's nude body -- when has he ever? "Pajama pants. T-shirt. I'll grab a throw."

"Yes, sir." Luke's a little disappointed but he dresses quickly and cleans up the bathroom, the tub rinsed down and their plates moved back to the kitchen. He loads the dishwasher, washes the remaining pots and pans, and pops up a massive batch of popcorn. Extra salt, extra butter.

Settling back on the oversized couch, Alex kicks his feet up onto the coffee table and points the remote at the TV to begin checking out their movie options for the night. "Hey, Luke?" he calls over his shoulder. "Have you heard of this one? It doesn't look completely lame."

Luke peeks his head around the corner. _The Innkeepers._ "Is it horror?" He squints at the write-up on the screen. "Nope. Never seen it." He grins at Alex. "It sounds perfect."

"Cool." Alex selects the movie, then gets up to grab the half-empty bottle of Cabernet so he can top off their glasses. "Are you going to hold me until dawn if I have nightmares?"

"Of course." Luke settles in beside Alex, waiting for him to tug the throw in around them before handing over the huge bowl of popcorn. "You can trust me to keep you safe," he says with a smile and a kiss.

"My hero," Alex murmurs, brushing his lips over Luke's again. And again. A noise from the movie distracts him, and he silently curses himself for forgetting his honorable intentions, and so damn _fast_. "That chick looks really really familiar," he comments, searching for some way to cover up. "I think... shit. Oh, shit! Goddamn it, she was in some fucking Disney movie my niece made me watch. Crazy."

"Which one?" Luke asks, casually laying his hand high on Alex's thigh. "The blonde one?"

"Yeah, her. I think," Alex squints in memory. "Yeah, I think she was a new student in some high school for witches." He rolls his eyes. The things he endures for his family... He stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth, and moans appreciatively. "Perfect." Enough salt to send them both into hypertensive crisis, and enough melted butter that they won't need any other lube for days... He firmly turns his mind away from that line of thought.

"Good." Luke snuggles happily in under Alex's arm, leaving his hand firmly placed and eating popcorn with his left. When he has to reach forward for his wine, he lets his hand slip casually higher, fingers stroking over the inside of his sir's thigh.

And of course Alex notices the caress - how could he not, when it seems like he's aware of simply everything Luke does? - but he pushes himself to ignore it.

Damn. Jumping at a really scary part of the movie, Luke burrows into Alex's side even more, wrapping his arms around his sir and clinging tight. "Much more of this and I'm going to be in your lap," he warns.

"Yeah." Alex bites back further comment. He _loves_ it when Luke is in his lap. But it'll just all go downhill from there, there's no way it could possibly go otherwise. And Luke is sore, bruised, his flesh raw, his hole tender. Alex has already been enough of an asshole for one day -- he can't abuse his lover even further.

Shrieking at the next scare, Luke holds true to his word, grabbing the popcorn bowl and moving it to the table so he can climb into Alex's lap, his arms wrapped tight around his sir's shoulders. "Told you," he murmurs, snuggling his head in the crook of Alex's neck.

Alex shakes his head but says nothing, and he can't help but smile as he puts his arms around his lover. "Okay, here's my prediction," he says after they've watched in silence for a few minutes. "That girl - see her? - they think she works there, but I think she's already dead. She's one of the ghosts."

"Really? What makes you think that?" Luke asks, shifting slightly in Alex's lap, both to increase the slight ache from his bruises and to make his sir reconsider where the evening's headed.

"Because," Alex glances down at where Luke's body presses against him, the heat of his thigh fiery through two layers of fabric. "Um, because there's no plausible excuse for her to--" he shifts, and groans softly at the pressure on his cock. "Luke."

"Yes?" Luke shifts again, their mouths _thisclose_ , staring into his sir's eyes.

Alex swallows a groan. "I... _älskling_ , I'm trying not to hurt you anymore today."

"But I'm only here for a few more days," Luke points out, kissing Alex, unable to resist. "I would've thought you'd want to send me back aching, still feeling you inside me," he whispers, licking across his sir's lips.

 _Fucking Christ_. "After everything today," Alex murmurs, his voice husky and his erection throbbing, "you want me to hurt you even more?"

Luke nods. "Yes, sir," he whispers, kissing Alex again. "More than anything."

Alex groans softly, his fingers curling into the fabric of Luke's shirt. A loud scream from the TV fetches only the barest of glances, and he slips his hand down the back of his lover's pants. "On me," he orders quietly. "Show me how much you want it."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, slipping from Alex's lap only long enough to rid them both of their pajama bottoms before he's back, straddling his sir's lap, one hand behind him, gripping Alex's cock and getting it lined up with his hole, a ragged moan spilling from his lips as he pushes down, the head popping through that first tight ring of muscle.

Swallowing a growl, Alex tugs Luke's shirt off over his head. Now when he grabs hold of his boy he can dig his nails in, adding fresh pinpoint marks to the bruises on his lover's shoulders from earlier.

Luke moans, whimpering as he works his way down on Alex's cock, his sir's fingers digging into his bruises. "Oh, fuck, yes," he murmurs, the stretch of his already-sore hole making his cock jerk and drip between them.

"You are so good. God, you feel so fucking good," Alex whispers, gaze fixed on his lover's gorgeous face. Then he leans in and licks at Luke's tattoo before sucking his nipple into his mouth.

"So do you," Luke murmurs, whimpering and crying out softly, starting to ride Alex once he has his cock all the way in.

With a moan Alex wraps his hands around Luke's hips, not to guide but just to touch. He wants his boy on top after this long day of unfamiliarities. Licking across to the other nipple, Alex sucks again, harder this time.

"Yes, oh, god," Luke urges, arching his back, wanting more of Alex's mouth, wanting whatever his sir will give him. "I love your mouth, your cock... love you so much..."

Alex bites down sharply, swiftly. "You are such a fucking slut," he breathes, sliding his hands to cup Luke's ass cheeks, spread them. "I can't ever get enough of you." Which actually makes _him_ the slut, he supposes; like he fucking cares.

Crying out, Luke clutches at Alex's shoulders, his hole clenching tight around his sir's cock. Those words are music to his ears. "Need you," he whispers, moaning. "God, so much, _need_ you. Inside me, hurting me... using your boy..."

It's too much. When Luke talks like that... Alex smothers a shout against his boy's throat, lifting his hips and pounding up into Luke's body. Coming hard and spilling hot, his lover's hole suddenly so slick and even hotter than before.

That first wet rush of seed is almost like an orgasm in itself, Luke's cock jerking violently between them. "Oh, god, fuck, please, sir," he begs, babbles really, "please let your boy come for you!" Riding his sir for all he's worth.

"Yes," Alex hisses, scraping his nails up Luke's back.

Luke wails at the pain, pleasure crashing over him, his hole clamping down and his cock spurting wildly, hot and thick, wetting both skin and t-shirt.

Pulling his boy in tight against him, Alex just holds Luke, feeling his lover's heart pounding. "You're amazing," he whispers, even though he knows he must have said it a hundred times already. It's still true, more so every day.

"So are you," Luke responds, burying his face against Alex's throat and clinging tight. So very grateful his sir let them do this.  



End file.
